Message me!
by Nartfart
Summary: Nozomi decided to find something fun and interesting when she isn't able to sleep one night.
1. Chapter 1

Some nights Nozomi fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow and there were some nights where she wished she had slept better but on this particular night she wasn't getting any sleep at all. Getting up from her bed she walked to the kitchen squinting as she switched on the light to grab a glass of water, consuming the cool liquid in small gulps when she is finished drinking , Nozomi returns to bed only to toss and turn a little more. 

"Why am I so alone?" 

Nozomi sighed staring at her ceiling as if she was expecting an answer. Nozomi is 24 years old and has never dated anyone. Many men and women have shown interest but they never intrigued Nozomi. They were all so normal. Boring. Living predictable lives and saying predictable things, Nozomi hated that. Nozomi wanted someone who is spontaneous, fun and sweet. Nozomi was alone simply because she was fussy, she would never admit that though. Still staring at her ceiling, Nozomi sits up and turns on her laptop recalling a conversation she had with her friend. 

"It's not a dating site, it's more like an environment where you can meet other people who want to break out of their typical every day routines" 

Her twin tailed partner in crime stated. Nico is Nozomi's long-time friend. She is short and in Nozomi's opinion, she looks exactly like a middle schooler who had just hit puberty with her "barely there breasts" and very young face. Nozomi smiles at the thought of her friend, types in the address of the website and waits for the page to load." 

"I guess there's no harm in trying new things..." 

As the page loaded Nozomi read through some of the biographies that the people have provided of themselves. She continued to scroll down until she came across the biography of a blonde woman. 

"Probably around about my age" 

Nozomi assumed as she clicked onto her profile. Provided on the profile was several images of the fun experiences the person has lived through. She looked through some of the images frowning the entire time, not really amused by what this person classified as "fun". There was an image of her on a ferris wheel, in an exotic car, in front of an ordinary looking restaurant and an image of her eating a spider..? Nozomi zoomed in on the image and saw that yes it was a spider, it was huge, it was black, it looked hairy and it looked bigger than Nozomi's face and yet, the blonde looked somewhat cute in that picture. Curious, Nozomi went to private message this "andrenELIn" wanting to know what the spider had tasted like. Sure she had google but she really wanted to talk to this woman and she is going to take any opportunity she can get. Eating spiders is pretty abnormal but what was even better about this situation is that the blonde was actually very attractive, Nozomi was most impressed. 

"Hi, I was just looking through your pictures and saw that you ate a spider. Please describe what it tastes like" 

Nozomi spoke out loud as she was typing. The only problem is she didn't have an account on this website even if the blonde wanted to reply she couldn't. 

"I don't have an account so please add me on skype if you want to" 

She read out each word to make sure there were no mistakes. Once she was certain everything was perfect she hit send. Shutting her laptop, she lay back down now feeling nervous about the answer that the blonde woman may or may not give. Nozomi glanced over at her alarm clock; 4:13 am was displayed in a dull green on the screen. She shut her eyes determined to sleep for the remaining hours of the night. 

Nozomi woke up early, in fact way too early. It was a Saturday and there was no work to be done, yet here she is, awake at 8:38 am and her body just refuses to fall asleep again. 

With nothing planned for the day she boot up her laptop to browse the internet for a few hours. After entering the password to her computer, a notification forced its way onto her desktop on the bottom right hand corner. It read: 

Hi, I'd like to add you as a contact on Skype. Eli Ayase 

Nozomi clicked onto the profile and saw that it was the blonde woman. She accepted her friend request and contemplated whether or not she should message her first. Nozomi decided that she would brush her teeth and eat breakfast first before insinuating any conversations with anyone. On cue to her return, her skype made a sound of notification, Nozomi clicked on her messages only to be greeted by her friend to be, she read; 

**Eli Ayase: Hello Nozomi! I am Eli!**

Nozomi laughed gently, now understanding Eli's username on the website. 

**Nozomi Tojo: Hello! Nice to meet you Eli! How are you?**

A reply came sooner than Nozomi had expected. 

**Eli Ayase: I am good and I need to tell you what spiders taste like!**

 **Nozomi Tojo: Please do! :D**

Nozomi smiled as she waited for Eli's reply. 

**Eli Ayase: Well, the legs are very crunchy the lady who cooked the spiders had burnt off all the hairs but some still got stuck in my throat the head and the body of the spider tasted kind of like chicken which was ok but the abdomen was the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life**

 **Nozomi Tojo: What did it taste like? :o**

 **Eli Ayase: I am not too sure myself, I felt the goo ooze out of it and I spat it out before I even tasted it**

They continued their talk for a little bit longer, talking about themselves, their likes and dislikes. They revealed their ages to each other and just as Nozomi guessed, she is also 24 years old. The conversation that felt like minutes had gone on for hours. Nozomi had a lot of fun talking to Eli and Eli felt the same way as well. Just as Nozomi was about to reply, Eli had already sent another message. 

**Eli Ayase: Where do you live?**

 **Nozomi Tojo: Japan, you?**

 **Eli Ayase: Me too!**

Nozomi and Eli simultaneously came up with the same idea. 

**Nozomi Tojo: Let's meet up  
**

 **Eli Ayase: You read my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are part Russian?"

Nozomi said as she pat the hair on Eli's head

"Yeah I get it from my grandma!"

Nozomi and Eli had met up at a café and had discovered they didn't live too far from one another. They learned about each-other's hobbies, likes and dislikes and realised that they are both very similar to each other.

"Do you think we can meet up again soon?"

"I'm heading back to Russia and will be there for the next 6 months to help out my grandma"

"When?"

"I leave tonight"

Although they had just met, Eli missed Nozomi already. Cliché as it is, Eli has never clicked with someone so well.

"You'll talk to me through skype won't you Eli?"

"Of course"

After leaving the café, Nozomi went home with only thoughts of how to start a conversation with Eli. She didn't want to come across as clingy but she really liked Eli, little did Nozomi know that the feeling was mutual.

"Have a safe trip…have fun…what do I say..?"

Nozomi mumbled as she unlocked the door, the entire trip home she was trying to figure out a way to start a conversation with Eli. She boot up her laptop the instant she got into her house. After changing into some more comfortable clothes she glanced at her laptop screen and skype notification, she was greeted with a message from Eli.

Eli Ayase: Will you talk to me when I am in Russia?

Nozomi Tojo: Every day! I was looking forward to seeing you in person more often but it seems we can't do that for a while :(

Eli Ayase: We will meet up as soon as I get back! I really want to see you again too, I'll miss you while I'm in Russia

It had been 3 weeks since Eli added Nozomi on skype and on the fourth week of talking to each other they finally met up. Eli saying such affectionate things made Nozomi blush it made her feel a little awkward, but deep down, Nozomi liked it.

Nozomi Tojo: I'll miss you too message me when you have arrived

Eli Ayase: Of course! I'll talk to you later

Nozomi Tojo: Bye!

Nozomi went to sleep and was content with how much Eli wants her to talk to her but at the same time sad that she is going so far away. She could feel herself becoming more and more attracted to Eli with each message sent to one another. She assumed that Eli viewed her in a platonic manner (which she didn't, this is the one time Nozomi is wrong) and she planned to make Eli like her, and maybe even love her. She woke up the next morning to find a message from her favourite blonde.

Eli Ayase: I've arrived!

Nozomi smiled as she typed her reply.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys! thank you for reading my fic! its my first one so please be nice :D

I might change the rating to M soon if I add some smut hehe.

Tell me what you guys think! If you don't want smut in this fic then it won't be there :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nozomi Tojo: So what have you been up to today?

Eli Ayase: I just woke up not too long ago

Nozomi Tojo: What time is it there?

Eli Ayase: Its almost nine o clock

Nozomi Tojo: Will you be doing anything today?

Eli Ayase: Nope! Just gonna sit around and do nothing

Nozomi Tojo: Do you mind if I called you?

Eli Ayase: Not at all

Nozomi waited for Eli to answer her call, she thought Eli would answer straight away since her replies have been instant. When Eli finally answered Nozomi asked

"What took you so long to answer?"

"I had to get dressed"

"What is wrong with skyping with pyjamas on?"

Eli didn't want to tell Nozomi she slept almost naked what if Nozomi thought she was weird? Obviously she had been sitting there thinking for too long when Nozomi interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you sleep naked?"

Nozomi had purposely dragged out the word 'naked' making Eli extremely flustered, Nozomi's mischievous yet adorable smile only made Eli feel even more embarrassed. When she finally spoke up, the words that left her mouth were not the ones she planned

"Um…Do you sleep naked?"

"I asked you first"

"Ok both answer at the same time"

1

2

3

"Yes"

Eli felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her chest when she realised only one person had answered. Nozomi had a massive grin that Eli wanted to smack off her face. She would never do that obviously, but Nozomi's smug face was giving her all kinds of feelings all at once.

"Why didn't you answer?!"

"I didn't agree to answer on the count of three"

Nozomi felt guilty but it was funny to see Eli being so bashful.

"Ok yes I do too but only sometimes"

Eli for once was thankful for the low quality of her web cam if the quality was any better Nozomi would have seen how red she was. Their conversation carried on with many references to being in a state of undress and with man flirtatious remarks. Their call had gone on for almost eight hours and Eli had started noticing the frequency of Nozomi's yawns.

"Hey Nozomi"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired?"

"A little… But I want to talk to you"

"Do you have skype on your phone?"

"Yeah I do, I'll call you back on it"

Nozomi called her back on her phone and gave her a little tour of her house before taking the Eli that was on her phone to the bathroom to brush her teeth with her.

"What time is it in Japan?"

"It's nearly twelve o clock"

"Are you sure you're not tired?"

"Positive!"

All Eli could see on her screen now was the darkness of Nozomi's room.

"Eli, how many more months until you get back?"

"I come back in 5 more months"

"If I had powers I would choose to speed up time"

Eli already knew the answer but she asked her question anyway.

"Why Nozomi?"

"So I can see you sooner"

Not so long after, Nozomi had fallen asleep leaving Eli on the other end of the skype call. Eli soon fell asleep to the soft sounds of Nozomi's breathing. She was falling asleep and falling for Nozomi.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!

the rating has changed and there will be some smut in the upcoming chapters hehe

i hope i can write it well!


	4. Chapter 4

Four more months until Eli gets back. Four more months until Nozomi could see and touch Eli. Their relationship up until now wasn't exactly platonic but they weren't exactly lovers (yet). They had been skyping for quite some time and and it was late where Eli was, and everyone knows that weird questions are asked at night time.

"So what do you like Eli?"

"What do you mean what do I like?"

"You know during…"

Nozomi didn't know if she should just flat out say it, she didn't want to make Eli think she was a creep but before she could complete her sentence Eli had finished it for her.

"Sex?"

"Wow yeah, what do you like during sex?"

Feeling nervous was something Nozomi didn't feel very often and talking about sex was probably one of the things she was most comfortable talking about, however when it came to talking about it with Eli she couldn't help but hold her breath until Eli provided her with an answer.

"Well, I like kissing"

"Me too, on the lips, on the neck…on my thighs"

Eli let out a nervous laugh, an aroused but very nervous laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Yup and I really like being submissive"

"How interesting I like to be more dominant"

"What would you do to me?"

"Pardon?"

Eli was certain she heard it wrong but she didn't. It had been a while since she has done anything like this and even so, her last relationship was with a male.

"Tell me more about what you would like Nozomi"

"Hmm, I love it when you make me beg"

And at that comment Eli slowly felt the fluttery feeling grow in between her legs. She wanted to touch herself but obviously she couldn't. Nozomi wouldn't only hear her she would see her too.

"Elicchi, do you want to see something?"

"What is it Nozomi?"

It took all of Eli's energy to not let a moan leave her mouth but what Nozomi showed her made it impossible. Nozomi took off her shirt. On camera. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I love it"

Well, now that Nozomi is practically forcing her to be aroused, she let her hand travel down between her legs. She let out a sigh of contentment now that she is finally able to relieve herself.

"Are you touching yourself Eli"

Nozomi wasn't asking her, she was demanding it. For someone who enjoys being submissive she sounds very controlling.

"Yeah I am… you're so hot"

"Mmm yeah you like this?"

"Oh god, yes. Keep. Going"

Eli was too gay for this. Nozomi was rubbing her breast, breathing heavily and occasionally let out a moan whenever her finger brushed her nipple. Eli gasped as she slipped her hand into her underwear, surprised by her own wetness.

"Eli are you wet?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you are wet enough"

Nozomi moved her laptop from her desk to her bed and positioned it so that Eli could see her taking off her pants in a very slow manner. Eli could only watch and say "oh god" every now and then. Once Nozomi removed her pants she began to touch herself so Eli could see.

"I'm so wet Elicchi"

"Tell me what you're thinking about"

"I'm thinking about you, with your head buried in between my legs eating me out"

"Oh god, I want to do that so badly"

"What else do you want to do Elicchi?"

"I want to make you beg for it, beg me to make you cum"

Nozomi was being pushed closer and closer to the edge with each and every word that left Eli's mouth.

"Eli I'm so close"

"Me too, you don't get to cum until I say so"

"I want it so badly"

"How badly do you want it"

"I want it so badly baby, I want to cum for you"

"Fuck"

Eli was never one to swear, in fact in the entire duration of their so called friendship Nozomi has never heard Eli say a curse word. For some reason though, Nozomi liked hearing Eli be so aggressive.

"Eli, oh god, I'm going to cum"

"Me too, cum for me baby"

Nozomi came and it was a glorious sight for Eli. The way Nozomi tensed up her entire body as she rode out her orgasm, the way held her breath while riding it out and the way she finally learned to breathe again once her orgasm subsided. Eli was not too close behind too and finished self-indulging not long after. There was a lull in conversation and the only noises that could be heard was the breathing of Eli and Nozomi.

"Wow"

Eli couldn't help but stare at Nozomi.

"Stop staring at me Elicchi!"

Nozomi giggled and god it was so cute. Eli couldn't bear being so far away from Nozomi.

"But you are so pretty"

"Eli! Stop that! You're making me blush"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too"

Right now, the best thing in the world to both Eli and Nozomi was to hold each other's hand. If the girls had one dollar for every time they thought about holding each other they would probably be millionaires. Being able to touch each other was something they craved desperately. It didn't have to be sexual, it was beyond that. They craved each other's warmth, they crave each other's embrace, they wanted to be together simple as that.

"Hey Elicchi, what if I told you I was in love?"

"Well physical appearance matters, what does she, uh, they look like?"

"She's blonde and currently very far away from me and I am going to literally die if I don't get to see her in the next minute"

"Do not do that! I really thought you had found someone else you fool!"

"Did you get jealous Elicchi?"

"No I don't care"

Eli tried to say it as casually as possible.

"Oh really? I am going to see another girl tomorrow then"

"NO!"

"So you do care!"

"Shut it Nozomi"

"Hey Eli"

"Go see your other girlfriend!"

"I love you"

"Nozomi shut up"

"Elicchi I love you"

Nozomi was singing each and every word and Eli couldn't help but smile at how dorky Nozomi is.

"I love you too Nozomi"

* * *

Sorry the chapters have been so short! School is a pain

But to make it up to you guys here is a longer chapter and some sexy time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER!


	5. Chapter 5

"Online gaming?"

Nozomi had introduced Eli to online gaming and while talking to Eli about it, she tried to find a game suitable for both of them to play.

"I am not really good at games Nozomi"

"We have three months for you to practice"

"Well if I suck don't get mad"

Nozomi was usually a very calm person and would never get angry at anyone however when it came to gaming, she was a little bit different to her usual self. She considered what Eli said. She didn't want Eli to see her rage because that was awful but she really wanted to play games with Eli.

"I could never get mad are you Elicchi!"

Nozomi made a mental note to stay as calm as she can when Eli dies a million times.

"So what game are we going to play?"

"Hmm, I'm still looking for one, give me a few more moments"

She ended up choosing a first person zombie survival horror game, not because she liked that particular genre of game but because she wanted to see Eli's reaction to such a violent and scary looking game.

"I've chosen one! It looks a bit scary though"

"Link me it"

Nozomi watched Eli through the computer screen and observed her facial expressions as she read the game description and looked at the screen shots of the game unfortunately for Nozomi, Eli didn't look scared at all.

"The plot looks interesting Nozomi but I'm serious I can't play video games to save myself"

"Don't worry, I'll win the game for us"

Cute. That was all Eli could think when she heard Nozomi's very triumphant laugh. Not only did Eli learn that Nozomi was a complete nerd but she was also a loser as well and she loved it.

"Have you downloaded it?"

"Yup I have, I am really bad at games though please be patient Nozomi"

"Don't worry Eli! I am your teacher I will teach you. I'll be your sexy teacher"

"Nozomi shut up and tell me how to join you"

After almost half an hour of struggle they finally managed to connect to the game a play a private game with each other. Unlike Eli, Nozomi knew straight away how to play the game.

"How do I move?"

"W,A,S,D"

"Why can't I just use the arrow keys?"

"Because the game says W,A,S,D"

"Ok"

"Know how to play yet Eli?"

Nozomi sounded smug and Eli hated it.

"Don't sound so condescending!"

"Oh sorry princess I didn't realise you were so sensitive"

"I am going to slap you when I get back"

"You gonna spank me?"

"PLAY THE GAME"

Hours later the two have fully immersed themselves into the game and surprisingly Eli was good at it. In fact she was better than Nozomi and that brought her so many levels of satisfaction.

"Dearie me, Nozomi looks like you died. Again"

"How have you not died once?!"

This game was a game of teamwork yet there was an undeniable feel of competition between the two.

"Are you angry Ms Tojo?"

Eli snickered and slashed through more zombies. For once Eli is the one teasing Nozomi and it feels wonderful. Nozomi was now muttering incoherent things and fully focusing on the game. She cannot believe that Eli was doing better than her. Nozomi died sixteen times and each time Eli had to make an apologetic remark in a very sarcastic tone.

"That's it, Eli you lied to me! You have totally played this game before"

"I have not, you are just angry cause I am better than you"

"I would shut you up if I was there missy!"

"And how would you do that?"

"Don't try and seduce me Eli I am still mad"

It had been a month since Nozomi put on a little show Eli on skype. They haven't done it since and neither of them had brought it up. Eli thought it was because it was a one-time thing, she assumed that Nozomi enjoyed doing this with many other people and not just her. Every time Nozomi was going to bring it up she would get too shy and nervous. The only thing both the girls could agree on was that they loved each other and had a strong emotional attachment to each other. Eli and Nozomi both missed each other very much and had made that very obvious to each other. Having met so recently, the two doubted if any of the feelings between them was romantic. Only one thing was certain though, Nozomi and Eli are going to kiss the crap out of each other when they see each other again. Platonically or not.

* * *

i know its moving fast but i dont have the time to write more :(

thank you guys for the reviews! they make me very happy!


	6. Chapter 6

"I think I like her"

"You think?! You have been going on about her none stop for about four hours"

After hours and hours of begging, Nico was finally able to convince Nozomi to go out for coffee with her, only now Nico wished she hadn't.

"She's a quarter Russian y'know?"

"Wow Nozomi that is great. Really but can we talk about something more interesting?"

"Did I mention that she is literally the prettiest person in the world?"

Nico was very interested… A little bit maybe but it wouldn't hurt to see her friends could be girlfriend right? Not because she is shallow or anything but she had to see if her dearest friend made the correct choice right? Nico just cared too much to let Nozomi make the wrong decision! That was her internal monologue anyway, the real reason was she just wanted to see a hot girl.

"Look Nicochi"

"Yeah well okay whatever she's pretty average"

"Only average?"

"Maybe a little more than that but who cares"

Nico took a few more sips of her chocolate milk and was about to say something when Nozomi's phone started ringing, cutting her off.

"Hello?"

"Nozomi! It's Eli!"

"Oh Eli! What's up?"

Nozomi mouthed to Nico that it was the girl of her dreams talking to her on the phone right now and after knowing this information Nico rolled her eyes but at the same time edged closer to Nozomi so she could hear what Eli was going to say.

"I have some good news, I'm coming home to Japan next week! My grandmother got sick of me doing nothing at her house so she is trying to get rid of me as soon as possible and next month wasn't soon enough obviously"

Eli chuckled at her own statement trying to suppress her excitement.

"Eli that's great! What day?"

"Wednesday! A have a favour to ask of you though"

Nozomi was dying, literally dying. Wednesday was only two days away. Two more days until she can see Eli again. That also meant she had two days to figure out her feelings and maybe even figure out Eli's.

"What is it Elicchi?"

Nico cringed at the nickname. What a disgustingly cliché romance.

"Well I will need to stay at your place for about a month or so…is that okay?"

Nozomi usually wasn't one to get flustered and nervous and if it did happen it was because she dropped something loudly in public.

"Sure but I only have one bed…"

Nico just about had it with Nozomi and this "Elicchi". Why aren't they dating already? Nico would never know. Fearful for what could come but also curious Nico leaned in a little closer to hear Eli's response.

"That's no problem! I can sleep on the couch or maybe the floor, I am not too fussed really"

"Well…we can share my bed if that's okay with you…I don't really mind"

As Nozomi completed her sentence a blush found its way onto her cheeks also causing her ears to go red.

"I would really like that Nozomi…I'll skype you later, I'll give you more details then, bye!"

"Bye bye!"

A dreamy sigh escaped Nozomi's lips after she hang up.

"So what do you think Nicochi, isn't she amazing"

"She literally just told you she is coming back sooner than anticipated what is so exciting about that?"

"Nico, why are you always so bitter? Oh maybe it's because you are so little"

"Come down here and fight me then you busty beast!"

Nozomi pat Nico on the head and Nico happily received it.

"Nozomi do you really like that girl?"

"Of course I do Nico, at first I wasn't sure but…I am certain that I like her now, I like her a lot"

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know, she tells me she wants to kiss me and stuff but friends can do that too right?"

"We don't kiss Nozomi, we're friends and we have been for almost eight years"

"Except for that one time, when you were dru-"

"Shut it Nozomi, I meant on purpose!"

"So that wasn't on purpose?"

Nozomi pouted and earned herself a good smack on the shoulder.

"No it wasn't"

"Aw that makes me kind of sad Nicochi"

Nozomi dramatically clutched her heart and this time got smacked in the face.

"Hey! That hurt…my feelings!"

"I am leaving Nozomi!"

"Okay no come back Nico I need your wisdom"

"Fine, I'll ignore that sarcasm for now, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to tell her, I think I will tell her how I feel, I'm pretty sure she likes me though"

After being friends with Nozomi for so long, Nico was the only one who could understand her.

"Nozomi, do you love her?"

"I don't know Nico, I have never felt this way so I wouldn't know if it was love or not but I think it is safe to assume that it is, for me anyway, I don't know how she feels and it really sucks"

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't have the guts, what if she thinks I'm weird? Or worse what if she's straight and this whole time I have been letting my assumptions get to my head?!"

"Nozomi you're an idiot if you think she is straight"

"You're right"

Nozomi's thoughts wondered back to that one skype call in particular, immediately regretting it after feeling herself get a little too hot and bothered.

"Nico would you ever have skype sex with someone you have met in real life only once..?"

"What the hell! Of course not, this body is for my eyes and the eyes of my lover"

Nico dramatically used her hands to cover her non-existent chest.

"Why do you ask though?"

"I was just wondering that's all, would you count that as sex as well?"

"Probably, I mean it sounds pretty dirty so yeah, definitely"

"Wow so that means me and her…"

"Do not finish that sentence. Nozomi you are disgusting don't tell me"

"But we did!"

"Okay I get it"

Once their very long talk about feelings concluded they went their separate ways. Nico walked home like a sane person while Nozomi practically sprinted, clearly very excited to get home in order to skype Eli. She had a lot of planning to do if Eli was going to stay with her for that long. She wasn't planning for anything remotely important, she was just planning how to initiate a kiss with Eli when they finally see each other once more.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update! I haven't been motivated and so I reread through the reviews and suddenly I got ideas!

Thanks for writing such nice things everyone, i love reading the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Two more hours and she could see Eli. She only had to come half an hour prior to the landing but Nozomi made the wise decision to arrive at the airport at 7:30 pm. It was currently 8:47 pm and she was starting to hate herself for being so paranoid about being late. She had wandered through all the souvenir shops and was up to her second cup of coffee for the night and was going to buy the third. After getting her coffee she casually sat down on the bench she had been hanging around for the past hour or so to read. It was 9:23 now and she desperately needed to empty her bladder. There were no signs of Eli anywhere yet but if she left to go toilet now she might miss her. She held on to the 600 mL of liquid hoping that Eli would arrive a little earlier. 9:40 pm and there was still no sign of Eli anywhere and Nozomi was only mere seconds away from wetting herself. Thankfully just off in the distance she spotted a familiar figure.

"Eli! I'm over here!"

The girls held each other in a tight embrace as soon as they were close enough for physical contact.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Thank you for coming to pick me up"

Nozomi, the chivalrous being that she is, had grabbed the heaviest back pack in the world and immediately regretted it. Exercise is a rare occurrence in her life and it still baffles her today as to how she can even keep herself upright. Her lack of physical activity and the desperate need to pee made it extremely difficult for her to carry the bag. The only obvious thing for Nozomi to do was try to impress Eli by making it seem effortless to lift such a heavy object while having casual conversation.

"No problems! I was more than happy to hear that you are staying at my place! But why did you come so late?"

"Oh there was just a slight delay that's all. Sorry if you had to wait long!"

"No big deal! It was only a couple of minutes over"

Once all the luggage was packed into Nozomi's car, she drove home with Eli in the passenger seat. Not that Eli didn't trust Nozomi, but she was driving a little bit too fast and was probably way above the speed limit. Eli thought that Nozomi was excited to show her around her house. Nozomi was just in dire need of a toilet.

When at home, Nozomi helped unpack all of the things from the car and carried them up to her flat. After giving Eli the obligated 'welcome to my home' speech she went straight to the bathroom and prayed that Eli couldn't hear her doing her business. A sigh of contentment left her lips as she shut the door behind her and proceeded to meet Eli in her kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"Not really but the plane food was really disgusting"

"I've only got left over from my dinner today, is that alright with you?"

"Anything is good right now!"

Nozomi walked over to her fridge to grab what she needed and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Do you want to shower while waiting Eli?"

"Yes please, where is your bathroom?"

Following Nozomi's directions, Eli went to clean herself up while Nozomi prepared her food. Nozomi checked her phone, 10:56 pm. It was the perfect time to text Nico and tell her about how fantastic the first hour of her life with Eli has been. When she had sent the text, she had unknowingly started daydreaming about Eli. She daydreamed about kissing her, hugging her, sleeping with her, doing literally anything with her. She wanted to kiss Eli but she didn't know how to initiate it, she didn't even know if Eli felt the same way about her. Her thoughts were disrupted with the footsteps approaching her.

"Hey Elicchi feel refreshed?"

"Yes very much, thank you! For the shower and the food"

"It is all good! What are friends for?"

Emphasise on friends. It may have been Nozomi's imagination but she swore she saw Eli flinch.

"Well are you tired Eli? Being on a plane for that long must be exhausting!"

"Ok first of all this is delicious and I really am not that tired which is surprising"

"Why thank you! How about we watch a movie then?"

"Sure what do you have?"

The two walked over to Nozomi's movie collection to see what she had.

"Nozomi…why do you only have horror movies?! I thought you lived alone, aren't you scared?!"

"They are my favourite kind of movies, it would make sense to only have what I like right?"

"Fine. Ok. Put on the least scary one. Please"

"Are you scared Eli?"

"Shut up"

"I'll hold your hand"

"Whatever, I'll wash my dishes while you set up the movie ok Nozomi?"

As Eli washed the dishes, Nozomi set up the foam mattress and positioned it in front of the T.V and brought out three of her blankets.

"Are you done Eli?"

"Yeah I'm done! I'm going to brush my teeth before we watch the movie though"

"Good idea. Wait for me!"

As they brushed their teeth together, Eli couldn't dismiss the want she had for Nozomi anymore. She needs to tell Nozomi about how much she really feels about her. Fortunately for Eli she had a mouth full of foam to prevent her from speaking.

"I'm going to get changed Eli, wait for me I'll be out soon"

Eli made herself comfortable on the foam mattress and covered herself with the blankets. She was surrounded by so much of Nozomi and she loved it. A few short whiles after Nozomi returned wearing nothing but underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

"N-Nozomi are you not going to be cold?!"

Eli cursed herself for speaking two octaves higher than usual and for stuttering. Not that anyone could blame her. Nozomi looked very attractive.

"That's why you're here to keep me warm Elicchi!"

Before Eli could answer Nozomi has plopped herself beside her and wriggled into the blankets. The two were laying down on their bellies and focused onto the screen as Nozomi pressed play.

"I hope you like the movie! It is one of my all-time favourites!"

"I hate you for only having horror movies"

As the movie progressed it was evident that Eli was more of a wuss than she really thought. With her eyes glued to the screen she barely noticed that Nozomi was paying no attention to the movie at all. All of Nozomi's attention was on her. Every scene where tension builds Eli would cover her face with the black, every scene a character did something stupid she frowned and every time she was afraid she would move a little closer to Nozomi.

"Eli, do you think maybe… we could hold hands?"

"Are you scared?"

"I just want to hold your hand"

"Me too"

Just as their fingers came into contact with one another there was a jump scare causing them to bring their bodies closer to each other too. They laughed off the scare and found themselves only able to stare at each other as the laughter faded. They suddenly became so aware of each other's existence. Their bodies were close, their legs were tangle together and Eli's thumb was gently caressing Nozomi's hand. Their breathing became faster yet their movements became slower. Eli broke the eye contact and nuzzled Nozomi. Nozomi giggled and resumed watching the movie, as did Eli after a little while.

"This is the scary part, Eli look"

Eli focused on the T.V screen once more and after ten minutes the credits of the film started rolling.

"Are you kidding me?! That can't be how it ended!"

All Nozomi could do was stare. She was so cute and so the most natural thing for Nozomi to do is to pinch her cheeks.

"You are soo cute Eli!"

"Let go of my cheeks! I can't believe that is how it ends that is so stupid! Who directed this?"

The talking had died down and they once again found themselves staring at each other once more, only this time Nozomi cupped Eli's face and pulled her in closer.

"Are you going to kiss me Nozomi?"

"I want to very much"

Eli closed the distance between them and their lips met. It was long kiss but gentle and sweet. Eli felt as though there were fireworks exploding in her belly and was feeling a little light headed, she could not believe this was reality right now. Nozomi wasn't doing so well either, she felt so happy she could cry, the once empty feeling in her chest was now fulfilled and it made her feel so warm.

"Wow"

Was all Nozomi would force out of her mouth right now. She never thought something so innocent could get her so worked up. Her heart beat fast and for the first time in a long time she felt bashful.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that, it was all I could think of when I was out of the country"

Eli was going to get straight to the point, finding out if Nozomi didn't love now would be ideal so she had more time to get over it.

"Nozomi, we've been speaking for a while now and I was wondering how you feel about me"

"I can say a lot of things but… to put it simply I really really like you. I want to spend every day with you. I have felt this way for a while but there is something about you. After the first time we met you just stuck in my head. It felt right to want to be with you"

"That is so gay Nozomi"

"You're gay"

"I am"

"Shut up Eli"

"Do you maybe want to, be gay with me?"

Nozomi could not breathe right now but didn't want to ruin her very calm and cool façade currently.

"Sure, if you make me the mother of your child"

"Sounds like a deal!"

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

And apologies if it seemed rushed! i just thought it would be boring to showcase every single conversation they had over the course of time they werent together.

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER IN MY STORY! UNTIL NEXT TIME :D


End file.
